Link and Navi's Good Bye
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: She knew it had to be this way, but didn't say anything about it... and now she has to pay for it.
1. Chapter 1

Link, now in his young form, jump off the Pedestal of Time and smiled at his fairy guardian and his best friend, Navi, "Time to go home." he said cheerfully than heading toward the door so the Master Sword can return to its slumber.

He doesn't know_..._

Navi stayed there above the Master Sword, trying to hold it in as long as she could... but she knew in her mind, in her heart, in her soul that she had to do it. She had to do it.

"Are you ok Navi? You're too quiet." Link said softly when he turned around, chuckling at his statement.

"How can I do this to him? He's only a kid now..." Navi thought to herself, wondering how she'll find the courage to do what she needed to do next.

"Navi, is something wrong?" Link ask when he walk up to her, now worried about her since she was never this quiet. Something was wrong.

"Darn it! Why did he give me that order! Darn it!" she whispered to herself as her tears were now making their way down her cheeks. "Why? Why did he tell me to do this? Why?" she ask herself in her head.

Link noticed that his guardian fairy wasn't acting like herself. "I-is she... crying?" he thought to himself as he was wondering why she was crying. He thought about the reasons she might be like this... but the only things that came into his mind was him calling her annoying... many times.

"That couldn't be it... could it?" he wondered as he had tears in his eyes. He remembered that his friend, Saria, telling him that fairies had more sensitive feelings than people. Meaning that she could be crying because Link called her 'annoying' as a joke, but it would make her cry.

"Why are you crying Navi?" the young child ask finally.

The fairy look up into his eyes and remembered the memories they had together:

The moment she woke him up,

when they left the forest,

when he found the Master Sword for the first time.

She had to do it.

"Link..." she whispered quietly.

"What is it?" he ask slowly, wondering what was wrong. "Remember when we first met?" she ask, smiling... but still crying. "How can I do this to him?" she thought soon after. "Yeah, of course, I remember it like it was yesterday." he replied slowly. "What about it?" he ask.

"Do you think... we became... friends?" she whispered, struggling to get the words out. "Yes Navi, we're the greatest of friends. Forever and ever." he replied, concern in his voice. "And we will always be the greatest of friends." he added soon after... making Navi feel even worse.

"Let's go home. Saria 's waiting for us." he said, more cheerfully.

She had to do it...

She was _forced_ to do it...

"Link, you can't go back to the forest!" she said quickly than letting the tears fall freely. "What are you talking about?" Link ask quickly, alarmed that Navi was crying. "You can't return home Link..." she told him.

"How come?" he ask quietly, now started to cry himself.

This was torture for her...

But she had to do it.

"You're not a Kokiri..." she whispered, her heart breaking into a million pieces.

"Yes I am, Navi!" he cried out, now crying.

"I've been in the forest for my whole life! How could I not be a Kokiri?" he ask quickly.

"Because the Deku Tree used its magic so you could live in the forest." she explain. "What's going on Navi?" Link cried out, wiping away his tears. "You're a Hylian... not a Kokiri." she told him, hurting him and herself.

"What does that matter?" he yelled out. "Only Kokiri can have fairy guardians." she whispered, hoping... praying that he'll figure it out. "I don't understand!" he replied out loud.

"I'm not your guardian!" Navi cried out, regretting what she just said. "What...?" Link whispered quietly, shock by what she just said. "I'm sorry Link... but I'm not actually your guardian." she whispered when she was not in front of him.

"So... all this time... you've been pretending?" Link shouted, now angry and hurt. "Yes..." she whispered, knowing how this would happen.

If she didn't receive that order... than all of this wouldn't happen.

"I can't believe you! I thought we were best friends all this time! Or were you pretending that too?" he cried out, his heart breaking by his best friend lie.

"Link," she whispered, now sobbing.

"I trusted you Navi... and you lied to me..." he said slowly. "I know..." Navi said softly. "Tell me something Navi." Link said in a softer tone. "I've help many people throughout my quest... and when I save Hyrule finally... I'm just tossed to the side like that?" he said.

"I'm sorry Link..." Navi told him as she wiped her eyes.

Link drop to his hands and knees, "It's not fair!" he yelled out in anger as he hit his hand on the marble floor. "I've help so many people, Navi!" he said as he continued to pound on the floor in sheer anger. "I've saved so many people!" he continued. "And I've saved Hyrule... but for what?" he ask.

"To lose my best friend? To lose all the people I met on my quest?" he ask slowly, making Navi feel worse. "Is this my reward? To be abandon?" he added. "Well you know what Navi?" he ask, looking up at her. "It's not fair!" he shouted.

"I give and I give and I give..." he whispered, now looking back at the floor. "Never have I once ask something for myself..." he added slowly. "And this is what I get?" he said to himself.

"I guess I'm just a tool for people to use. To be used and used again." he said to himself as the tears were falling. "You're not a tool Link. You're a very kind, caring boy." Navi told him, trying to make him feel better. "Said the fairy that used me..." he reminded her, venom dripping in his voice.

"I'm done..." he said when he got up.

"Link wait!" she pleaded as she followed him to the front of the Temple of Time.

"I'm done being the hero." he told her.

"Link please listen!" she begged as Link took off his sword and shield.

"Why Navi?" he snapped.

"So people could use me? So I could lose my friends? So I could be tossed to the side when it's over?" he ask when he threw the items onto the ground.

"I'm done with it all..." he said in a softer tone.

"Can I say one thing?" Navi ask softly, as she wasn't crying as bad.

"If it means anything to you, I've never used you Link. I was really your friend, I could never pretend to do that Link." she told him.

"Thank you Navi. I'll walk with you to the forest so you can go home." he whispered.

"What about you?" Navi ask, now standing on his shoulder.

"I guess I'll go to the ranch and help Malon and her dad." Link said after a while.

When they were at the edge of the forest, thunder boomed in the skies, telling Link and Navi that it was about to rain soon. "Better go before you get wet Navi..." Link said, but with no emotion to it.

Navi flew into the forest than hesitated, she couldn't end the friendship like this. Turning around and saw Link walking toward the field... until she called his name.

"Link," she said, getting his attention. "Yeah?" he replied when he stop in his tracks to turn around. "I want to say thank you for being my friend." she told him. "You're welcome..." he replied than started walking again.

"And that good bye isn't always the end!" she cried out, making him to stop one more time.

"It... isn't?" he ask, now facing her.

Shaking her head, she replied,

"No it isn't Link, maybe... we'll see each other again... and be friends again."

A smile slowly formed on Link's face,

"Yeah, I would like that Navi."

"Good bye Link,"

"Good bye Navi."


	2. Link

**Link**

He watched at his ex-guardian flew away into the forest, the place where he was forbidden to go now. Forbidden to return home. Thunder crackled in the skies once more before it rained. Turning around, Link started heading toward the field to go to his... friend's home. To see if he could help.

"All this time... she wasn't really my guardian..." he thought to himself as he continued to walk. "Was I just a tool?" he added, not caring how wet he got by the rain. "Maybe I was," he answered in his head, feeling a lump in his throat. "Why? Why didn't she tell me?" he whispered to himself.

"Link!"

He look up and saw her, the person he was looking for, Malon. "Link what are you doing out here in the rain?" she ask quickly when she ran toward him, putting him under her umbrella, protecting him from the rain. "You're going to get sick if you stay in the rain." she told him with concern. But he didn't even try to speak back.

"Link?" she said slowly, concern in her voice since she noticed that his eyes seem different. They weren't filled with life... but sadness and pain.

"Malon," he whispered, not looking up. "What?" she replied hesitantly, not knowing what happen to him. "Are you... my friend?" he ask softly, looking up at her. "What's going on?" Malon asked, since he was acting so differently. "Are you really my friend?" he ask again but still no emotion of it.

"Link, of course I'm your friend!" she told him quickly, now worried of what was going on. "Thank you," he said softly than placing his arms around the young red headed girl, hugging her tightly.

"Promise me something," he whispered into her ear, still hugging her. "What..." she said quietly, shocked by his action. "Promise me that you would never use me." Link told her as he couldn't hold back the sadness anymore.

She heard the faint sound of crying, "Link, I would never use you." she told him, returning the hug. "Thank you." he said softly.

"Come on! The rain is getting worse!" she told him, pulling away. "You can stay at my house, but you need to get out of the rain!" she added soon after, taking him by the hand to her home. "Thank you," he whispered.

Now in Malon's barn, out of the rain, Link sat down on the ground and buried his face in his hands and sobbed. "Why are you crying?" she ask softly, sitting next to him with a hand on his back.

Looking up at her, he sniffed, "What do you see?" he ask softly. "I see... a boy." she answered hesitantly, not knowing how else to answer his odd question. "Just a boy..." he said than crying again. Malon thought about it for a moment than gasp in horror when she figured it out.

"A boy... without a fairy." she whispered than hugging him once more.

"Oh Link, I'm so sorry." she told him softly. "If there's anything I can do to help, tell me." she offered. "Anything?" he ask. She nodded, "Anything," she answered.

"I need a home."


	3. Navi

**Navi**

She couldn't believe that it was over. That she lost her best friend. And for what? An order from a tree?

"It's Navi!" a voice said cheerfully. Looking up and saw Aya, Saria's fairy, flying toward her at high speed. "You're back!" Aya exclaimed happily when she hugged her tightly. "Hey Aya..." Navi said quietly, not returning the hug.

"What's wrong?" Aya asked softly when she pulled back. Navi was about to explain what happened at the Temple of Time until Aya interrupted, "I know, you're so tired that you just want to go home and sleep."

Navi gave her a small nod, "Say no more, I'll fly with you to your home." Aya said quickly than grabbing Navi's hand and led her home. "While you were gone, everything changed." Aya informed her fairy friend. "How so?" Navi asked, but not really caring about her conversation at the moment.

"If I didn't do that order! That stupid order, than maybe Link and I would have been still together." Navi thought to herself as she was now on the front porch of... Link's home. "Good bye," Aya said out loud to her friend than flying off.

Now alone in the home, she let out all of her sadness, all of her frustrations, all of her pain that she hid. "Darn it! Why Great Deku Tree? Why did you give me that order?" she sobbed, laying on Link's pillow. "I've done everything you told me! Is this my punishment for something I've done?" she asked, knowing that she'll never see her best friend ever again.

"Did I do something to upset you, Great Deku Tree?" she asked, not even caring if anyone overheard. If she had the chance, she would change everything... to where they wouldn't part ways.

She knew she had to do it, but from the moment she saw the sleeping boy... was the moment she felt guilty. He was so young... too young to be put him through that. It broke her heart with each word that left her lips...

She killed him with mere words. Even though the young boy fought against countless enemies to powerful enemies... he won. Was leaning on Death's Door at times... but it was her words that actually killed him.

She singlehandedly destroyed her only and best friend.


	4. Link Again

**Link**

Link was helping Malon carry the hay to the barn, still hurting of what Navi told him:

_You're not a Kokiri_.

It echoed in his head over and over like a loop. "Why did she do that?" he wondered, his eyes watering. "Is this punishment? But for what?" he went on as he felt a lump in his throat. "Link, it's time to go inside." Malon told him, than seeing him starting to cry.

"Link," she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault." she told him, wanting him to cheer up... even though it wouldn't work. "What if..." he said quietly. "What if it was my fault?" he said to her. "What are you talking about?" the red headed girl asked, not knowing what he meant. "Saria said that fairies have more sensitive feelings." he explained slowly. "And I told her that she was annoying." he continued.

"So maybe, it's my fault..." he said, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Why do you say that?" Malon asked slowly as she was starting to cry because he was crying. "I think if I never even joked about calling her annoying... than maybe we would still be together..." he told her. "I think I get it," she said. "_You love her, don't you_?" she asked soon after.

Link thought about it than nodded,

"_Yes,_"

"So that's why you think it's your fault, you feel guilty because she left." Malon said to him. "Did you tell her that you love her?" she ask. He shook his head, "No... never." he admitted, wiping away his tears.

"How come?" she asked softly, rubbing his back. "I was afraid... afraid if I told her, she'll tell me that it wouldn't work out." he said fearfully. "And if I told her, I might ruin our friendship." he added.

"Would you say it if you had a second chance?" Malon asked gently. He nodded. "But now I can't." he whispered. "Can't you just go into the forest again?" she asked. "I can't... not anymore." Link told her. "Why not?" the farm girl asked. "If I go to the forest, I'll turn into a monster." Link answered.

"How?"

"Hylians can't go into the forest." he informed her. "Than can Navi see you?" she ask. "Not without dying." Link told her. "How's that? I saw you and Navi at the ranch many of the times and you didn't die." Malon pointed out. "I guess the Great Deku Tree let us leave." Link said slowly.

"So there's no way to see each other, is there?" Malon said softly after a while.

"No..." Link whispered.


	5. Navi Again

**Navi**

She was sobbing on his pillow, knowing that she couldn't see him again, "Why? Why did you tell me to do that?" she sobbed. "I've done everything you've asked of me... so why did you make me do it?" she added. She hated the order so much. She hated the Great Deku Tree for telling her to do it.

_She hated that she couldn't see Link anymore._

"Navi,"

Navi look up and saw Saria's fairy, Aya, "I knew something was wrong." she told her, entering the room. "I thought you might need some time alone before telling a friend." Aya added, standing on the nearby table. "So tell me." she said to her softly, letting her to know that she had friend who'll listen.

"I-I got an order from the Deku Tree to go back to the forest when our journey ended." she whispered to Aya. "I don't see anything wrong with that." Aya commented. "He only wanted _me_ to return, not Link." Navi explained. "Oh..." Aya said quietly, now understanding Navi's situation.

"Can I ask you something?" Aya asked. "Ok," Navi answered. "Why does it bother you this much?" the friend ask.

Navi thought about it for a moment,

"I guess... we went though so much together." she said slowly. "And I had this dream that we wouldn't be separated... not for a second." Navi added. "I think I know why this is bothering you so much." Aya said after a while.

"_You fell in love with him._"

"What?" Navi exclaimed, shocked by her friend's statement. "He's a human, I'm a fairy. It'll never work out." she told her. "So you _do_ love him." Aya smirk, making Navi gasp in shock since she accidently let Aya know about her secret. "Yes..." Navi whispered quietly.

"But even if I told him, he'll just reject the idea since we're so different." she told Aya. "Why do you say that? You both have feelings for each other. You both have hearts. You both have a mind, a body, a soul. So what makes you two so different?" Aya asked softly, making Navi to feel better.

Navi opened her mouth to answer her question... but nothing came to mind.

"Exactly," Aya told her, flying over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Even if that's true, what about our size difference?" Navi asked quietly. "There's an old saying Navi." Aya explained. "A saying?" Navi asked. Aya nodded,

"_Love knows no bounds,"_

"Wow," Navi whispered, touched by that statement. "I'm going to ask you another question: What are you willing to do now?" Aya whispered, smiling at her. "I would go to him and tell him." Navi answered, now in better spirits than she was before.

"_You have passed the test Navi."_

"Great Deku Tree?" Aya asked slowly as she and Navi were looking around to find the voice.

"_Yes," _the Deku Tree answered."I thought you died when Link killed that monster." Navi said, now confused by how he was talking to them. _"Only my physical body has died... but my spirit still lives on." _the tree explained. "You said something about a test, what do you mean by that?" Navi asked, wondering what he meant.

"_I wanted to see what you would have done if I told you to return to the forest. Obey my commend or obeyed your feelings."_

"So that's why you told me to do it?"Navi asked, wanting to make sure that she understood.

"_Ay, it was difficult to tell you such an order, but you passed."_

"So what does that mean?" the small fairy asked.

"_It means that you and Link can come and go into the forest as you please."_

Navi and Aya were overjoyed by the Great Deku Tree's statement and hugged each other, "I'm so happy for you!" Aya exclaimed. "Now go tell him!" she added. "I will!" Navi replied than flying toward the door.


	6. Link and Navi

**Link and Navi**

Link was now inside with Malon and her father at the dinner table, "Today seem like a good day." Talon, Malon's dad, said proudly than taking a sip of milk. "Link and I got more milk than ever." he went on. "Yeah..." Link agreed, but still hurting because Navi wasn't with him anymore. "You're good help to have here at the ranch." Talon went on. "Thank you..." Link replied, no emotion in his voice. "I'm going to bed," he said suddenly than getting up and started to leave the room.

"Link,"

Malon cried out, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you lost Navi, but you can't go around like this." she told him. "It must be horrible to lose a friend like that, I know how you-" she said until Link interrupted,

"You don't know how it feels,"

He told her, facing her. "You don't know how I feel," he whispered, his pain coming out. "I lost my best friend... you haven't." he told her, shocking her by what he was saying... but she knew that it was his hurt feeling that was talking, not him.

"If you lost your parents, your ranch, everything... than maybe you would know how it feels." Link told her than going into his room. She was shocked by that, but he was wrong... she knew how it felt when she lost someone important.

"Link, I do know how it feels!" she told him, entering his room. "Why do you think I run the ranch with my dad?" she asked him. "And not a mom around." she added, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "Do you know what happen to her?" she yelled out, wanting him to know that he wasn't the only on in pain.

"She died!" Malon yelled out. "You watched Navi leave while I watched my mother die." she told him, surprising him. "You might find a way to see her... I can't..." she whispered than looking at the floor. "She was sick... so I had to watch her each day." she went on. "With each day that passed, I watched her slowly dying..." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry..."

Link said softly, not knowing that. "It's not your fault, you're hurting just like me." Malon said to him, looking up at him. "I had no idea," he said than hugging her.

"Just promise me something, Link." she whispered. "What?" Link asked. "Promise me that you'll tell Navi how you feel about her and that you don't want to be separated." Malon explained.

"I promise," Link whispered, hugging her.

Navi couldn't be any happier than she was now. She could stay with Link _and_ go to the forest. She knew that it'll make him happy too.

"There's so much I need to tell you, Link!" she said out loud, going as fast as her wings could. "Just you wait..." she thought as she was going straight to the ranch, wanting to give him the good news as possible.

"I love you, Link." she said happily as she was still flying... until thunder boomed in the skies, making her to stop in her tracks. "Not the rain!" she whimpered, knowing that it'll be harder to go to the ranch since the raindrops would knock her down. She flew as fast as she could... now in fear of getting rained on.

She was now on the ranch when a raindrop hit her, knocking her onto the damp ground, "I'm not giving up!" she yelled out as she got up, now covered in mud, and tried to use her wings.She flew several feet closer to Malon's home, knowing that he'll be there.

She was almost there... until she was hit with another raindrop hit her. Getting up, she realized that trying to fly wasn't going to work because of how hard it was raining... but she never gave up. She trudged through the mud as fast as she could since her wings were soaked, making it nearly impossible to fly.

When she made it to the massive door, she noticed some space in between the door and the floor, "I'll tell Link how I feel." she told herself than started crawling underneath the door, forcing herself to go the extra mile to tell Link.

Talon was washing the dishes until he turned around and saw something on the floor. "A rat?" he said slowly as he walked closer to the thing. Upon a closer look, he realized that it was a small girl with wings, "A fairy?" he whispered, knowing that fairies were real but never saw one. He noticed that the fairy was having a hard time walking to... Link's room?

"Hang on," he said than kneeling down to the fairy. "I... have to tell him..." the girl said out loud. "Link?" Talon guessed. "Y-yes..." the fairy answered, looking up at him. "Here," he said gently, placing his hand in front of her, offering to help her get to Link. "Thank you." she said as she crawled onto the guy's hand.

"Hey Link," Talon's voice called out as he pounded on the door, wanting him to get up as fast as possible. Opening the door, Link saw Talon holding something, "I think this is your." the man said, showing the young boy what he had in his hands. Link gasped at what he saw:

"Navi!"

He cried out, taking the mud covered into his hands. "Link," the fairy whispered. "Wait, save your energy." he cried out in fear, not knowing why she was out of the forest. Link ran into the kitchen to grab a plate and filled it with warm water, making a small bath for the fairy. "There's something I need to tell you." she told him when he placed her in the water.

"You can tell me after you're clean." Link told her, wanting her to save her energy for later. Navi walked into the last minute bath and kneeled down to was her face only. Link knew that fairies could get new energy by staying clean. He didn't know how it worked, but it worked.

"Link,"

Navi said, now standing up. "What?" he whispered, wanting to know why she came so far on her own. "I'm sorry for what I said at the Temple of Time. The Deku Tree gave me an order to do it, but it turned out to be a test." she explained quickly. "A test?" Link asked, not understanding.

"A test to see if I would do what I was told or to do what I needed to do."

She said. "So... you didn't mean any of that?" Link asked slowly, his tears forming. "No, not one bit of it." Navi answered. "I thought it was my fault that you left." he admitted, his tears falling. "I thought you left because I called you annoying." he went on.

"But I was wrong to say that. You're not annoying, you're my best friend." Link said, smiling that he was talking to his fairy again. "I need to tell you something." he told her. "Anything." Navi replied, looking into his deep blue eyes. This was it, he was about to tell her.

"I love you Navi,"

"I love you too Link,"


End file.
